Forced
by TriTangy
Summary: M/M Love.SLASH.After Cody is forced to attack Randy in order to gain a storyline for himself and boost his and Ted's careers, he is again forced to stay and be mentored by Randy,his crush 24/7.Oh, and Randy's boyfriend John.M hate his guts.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: YAY, lookie. This is going to be my chaptered ficcy~~ I really hope you guys like it and wish that I didn't screw it up too badly. I'm sorry that it is not as long as the usual fics that other writers write cause I'm kinda on a busy schedule with 9 subjects in school and netball. Oh, and this is dedicated to **doorist**, my first reviewer! **CodyRhodesFan **and **Neroanne** 2 of my favourite writers on the site and left such awesome reviews on my first ficcy!

" Come on Cody, we have to do this, you know that already don't you?" Ted pointed out.

Cody whispered back " But you didn't say it had to be Randy."

"But it has to be! Don't you get it, attacking Randy and stripping him of the chance to gain the title is the perfect opportunity for us to shine in the WWE! Once we proceed with the attack we'll get a guaranteed storyline for sure." Ted bluntly pointed out, "At this point there is no candidate better than Orton for us to take advantage of, do you want to stay hidden in the shadows or even worse, given the pink skip and told to leave? Do you Cody, do you want that to happen to us? Do you want to end up like people such as Kung Fu Naki and slowly fade away into nothingness?"

At this point, Ted was frustrated, his wrestling boots making clip clop sounds as they scuffed against the rough surface of the locker room floor due to the amount of pacing Ted was doing, his face was blotched a tomato red as he tried to make Cody see through his point of view. "

He reached for Cody's shoulders, pulling him roughly to face him, and saw the silver lines tears had flowed down his cheeks. At the sight, his tone softened, " This isn't about _you_ anymore Codes, it isn't about your schoolboy crush on Orton. Its about our _future_, our _careers_ and what _impact_ we will have on the world. There can always be another Randy, there cannot be another chance as great as this one to create a marvelous career and break new ground in this line of work!"

"But I don't think I can do it. Why can't we just interrupt his match and get him disqualified?" Cody pathetically tried to offer a life line for himself. He did not, no, _could_ not bring himself to attacking Randy, nonetheless strip him of the chance to become champion. Cody knew how much the title meant to Randy, he seen the pride and joy in Randy's eyes when he held it and even though he never cared or even _talked_ to Cody, Cody still felt the fierce protectiveness to protect Randy from anything that hurt him. "Because it would not be enough impact! Cody, _listen_ to me, we are going to go out there and smash Orton with a head shot using a chair. You can do it," Ted said with a finality, " and you will."

Cody raised his eyes to meet Ted's and for a long time they just stared at each other. Ted watched fresh tears well up, break and spill over. Burying Cody in the warmth of his arms, " Come on Cody," he whispered. "I'm only doing this for us, for _you_."

"Are you?" Cody uttered uncertainly through his chapped lips, his voice breaking halfway.

Ted pulled him up into a standing position. " I want us to be successful," he said. "And besides," he added grinning like a mischievous cat, " you can do much better than that Orton. You know he already has that glitter bunny John Morrison hanging off his dick every moment of the day. We'll find someone better for you. **I want you** to have nothing but the best, Cody, you're my best friend, don't let me down. **I want you** to be the most controversial superstar in this business. **I want you** to live like a king." Ted started to lead him out of the locker room door.

"What about what **I want**?" Cody whispered, so soft that even he could not clearly hear himself.

Reviews are very very much appreciated~~


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: really great thanks to doorist once again for reviewing and all my readers. Especially those who alerted this story. A really BIG thank you and enjoy!

Cody's hands were trembling; the steel chair that he was gripping with such brute force was turning his knuckles white. He tried to tell himself that it was all for the best – his career would take a turn for the better and he can finally make his father proud by never taking a backseat to Dustin ever again.

His facial muscles tightened as he thought of all the times Dustin prided himself over Cody, flaunting and bragging about his meager championships in front of him, even going as far as to jeer Cody about not owning one. It would be the perfect revenge for him to get involved in a major storyline and watch everything blow up in his brother's face.

But still, his gut clenched at the thought of the lethal weapon in his hands being used to whack Randy and his mind was thrown into a rollercoaster turmoil of contradicting emotions and thoughts.

_Just hit him, it'll be painless and quick.___**But it won't be for Randy. **_Face It, Cody, he doesn't and never will notice you. He has a boyfriend for gods sake._** I know that, now try to explain that to my heart because it feels differently. **_My heart can change and there'll be another Randy in the future, even Ted said so. Do you want to let him, your best friend, down? _**I can't let Ted down….but neither can I hit Randy down.****Also, the heart never lies. **_In this case it would, I know clearly this affection is plainly one sided. Randy will never care for someone like me, he probably is fantasying about fucking John right now._

At this point, Ted waved his hand back and forth in front of Cody's glazed eyes as he zoned out in his inner battle with himself and Cody jolted as if he been electrocuted. He felt trapped as Ted clapped his back, clearly a sign that he should lead the attack now. There was no other choice. Cody had to do it. For his father, his family, for Ted and for the storyline that Ted wanted so badly. It did not strike him till later that Cody did not do it for himself.

As Ted forcefully pushed Cody through the curtains on to the ramp, he ran forward, his footsteps pattering rhythmically to his theme song. With one fluent motion, he slid into the ring and slammed the steel chair into Randy with robust force.

Cody waited.

The reaction was enormous as the crowd went wild with the invasion, a mixture of cheers and jeers echoed through the entire arena.

Randy had collapsed into a crumpled heap.

Cody waited.

A twitch and Randy went still.

Time seemed to slow down. The uproar, the sound of Ted exclaiming that the team of him and Cody is the superior and the referee's restraints were all tuned out by Cody. He could only identify with the motionless body of Randy Orton.

Still, Cody waited.

He waited for him to stand up and face him with angry filled eyes that would meet his, a small part of his credulous dream fulfilled. Pain stabbed at his heart as he waited for it to vanish, he thought it would disappear. It was only a little crush right? It couldn't hurt much. But the longer he waited, the more the dull ache in his chest amplified.

He continued to stand in the ring, waiting, till Ted yanked him back, elated that all had gone to plan.

"SMACK" the resounding crack of flesh against flesh resonated behind the curtains. His eyes bloodshot, John Morrison started spluttering curses at Cody but was restrained by Ted after he dealt out the slap. At sight of Randy's lifeless body being wheeled in with a ominous sounding creak, John's tear stained face turned pale.

**------F--------------O----------------R-------------C--------------------E-------------------------D---------**

"Okay, Ted, you and Cody both get a storyline. But Cody will ultimately betray you with Randy." Mr Mcmahon leaned forward, his eyes surveying Cody, "But on one condition, you, young man, have to follow Randy everywhere. 24/7."

Cody mechanically nodded his head, his face still had the angry red mark that John had inflicted. Images flashed in his mind, from the shock on Randy's face before he got hit to John's tear streaked face and the one image that haunted his mind, Randy lying motionless.

**------F--------------O----------------R-------------C--------------------E-------------------------D---------**

Based on the rumours that were circulating around the locker room, Randy was furious about the condition that was set for the storyline. Not only did his chance to become champion had been taken away, he had to share a room with Cody instead of John and that disrupted his and John's time together.

Randy walked into Cody's locker room during Ted's match. Bringing his face close to Cody's, causing a breath to hitch in Cody's throat, he growled, "I came here to tell you that I don't like the fact that you're using me as a stepping stone for your career. I don't like how you are disrupting my life." Steel blue eyes drilled coldly into Cody's, "Most of all, I don't like _you_."

On that harsh note, tears begin to form in the depths of Cody's eyes and were threatening to spill over. But it was the look in Cody's eyes that surprised Randy the most. He had seen it once before, when he was fifteen, the one and only time he had gone hunting with his father. He had spotted a deer and as observed as his father raised the barrel of his rifle silently. The prey had been a distance away but Randy could see the look in its eyes, how it knew its time was up how the life has gone out of his gaze.

Randy took a step back, recoiling from the vivid memory. In the midst of the terror and shock, Cody's eyes were of those of an animal trapped…and forced to do something against its will.


	3. Chapter 3

The rattling of the luggage wheels matched the thundering of Cody's heart. He had arrived at his hotel room door, no wait, his _and_ Randy's hotel room door.

With quivering hands, Cody slid the key in with a soft rustle. The door opened with a quiet creak and Cody took one deep breath and moved his foot forward for one tentative step.

He froze at the sight in front of him. Randy lay naked in all his glory on the bed, hands clenched into tight fists clutching at the hotel sheets while he thrusted upwards, eyes dilated with lust and pleasure. John let out an annoyed whimper that must have set off vibrations as Randy let loose an erotic moan at that point.

John Morrison was giving Randy a _fucking_ blowjob.

Cody stood there in shock as he watched Randy achieved his release and John trying to work it all down. Suddenly remembering where he was, Cody jerked and his fist loosened, causing the hotel room key to clatter on to the marble floor.

Randy flushed red as he realized the presence of Cody. He felt sorry for him because he made John angry and that was not a good thing indeed. In fact, John had been the one to push him to intimidate Cody back at the locker room, Randy squirmed at the memory as the image of Cody in tears bugged him. He didn't really dislike the kid, Cody had talent, that was for sure and honestly, Randy could understand why Cody attacked him. Not that he liked being smashed with a steel chair, Randy's hand instinctively touched his sore stomach and winced.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that Randy didn't even register the fact that John stood up and walked over to the stunned Cody. "Take a picture, it'll last longer. _Slut_." Immediately after the words were uttered, John pushed Cody into the wall, smirking as he heard the resultant crack of Cody's back making contact with the wall and strode off.

Cody sat on the bed, nausea pooling in his gut. Randy had gone to wash up, whispering an almost inaudible apology as he rushed past. Letting out a sigh that he didn't know he was holding, Cody tried to push away the disgust he was feeling at this point. _They're a couple Cody, its perfectly normal for them to do…to do…that. _He shook his head to clear it as Randy's voice floated towards him from the doorway, "Hey, meet me at the gym. Workout time."

* * *

Randy's eyes widened in surprise as he saw Cody arrive. Wearing a skimpy black wifebeater with shorts revealing smooth shaven tanned skin. _No wonder he gets called the locker room whore judging by his attire and features. He's a fucking twink! Ohhh, that's why he's friends with Jeff._

Randy grinned at this sudden realization , yelling in shock as he was shoved by his truly, Jeff Hardy, his enjoyment of feeling smart being disrupted.

"Cody! I missed you! God bless Mr Mcmahon for this arrangement even though it means you have to stay with Orton. He was a dickhead to remove you from me. Oooh, while you're here, we can go shopping together! Meh, You know, I saw this adorable mesh shirt yesterday but Matty wouldn't let me buy it, he said I'll get raped if I did so. I mean, look at this, I'll be raped even if I was wearing Mae Young's underwear. And that's saying something. So, I proceeded to pray to the Skittle Gods right in the middle of the mall and bought the shirt when Matty was totally clueless about the entire situation. As the Skittle Gods proclaim: If you cannot convince them, confuse them " Jeff whooshed out in one whole big breath, his impromptu speech accompanied with almost bimbotic like gestures, his hands clasped into a respectful gesture at the mention of the Skittle Gods.

Cody's face lit up with a large grin. He had missed Jeff and his antics, no matter how crazyass they were. His hands were in the same position as Jeff, past experience telling him that was coming. Jeff related everything to Skittles. Randy walked over and pulled Jeff away by the collar. "Hey Hardy, get out of here, I have workouts to do with Cody."

Jeff scowled back, "Hey you fatass, let me go, I do not like being manhandled. And _you_" pointing his finger manically at the self proclaimed Viper " better treat Codeman here good or I will unleash a Skittle war against you! Unleash I tell you!"

Rolling his eyes, Randy threw the younger Hardy out of the gym and quickly locked the door shut. Sticking his tongue out, Jeff blew a kiss at Cody and strutted off, mumbling about how much ammo he needed to start the war.

* * *

After doing a couple of weights, Cody set down his water bottle on a chair and plopped down on the floor, panting. His bottle however fell on its side. Setting it straight up again, the stubborn bottle fell. Randy watched in amusement as Cody stood up and repeated the motion several times before screaming at the bottle in frustration "STAY!" and set it down for what seems like the umpteenth time. The hardheaded bottle stood motionlessly. Half a second passed and

_the bottle flopped on its side._

Unable to hold it in any longer, Randy chortled in laughter. Colour flooded Cody's cheeks as the deep laughter resounded around the empty gym, echoing against the white-washed walls.

* * *

I admit it, I can't write fluff or happy stuff. That's why it has been taking me so long because all the happy scenes I do are coming out all wrong so I'm sorry if this sucked. Urghh, I wish I could just skip all these filler chapters and jump into the angst that i planned and wrote out.

Randy Muse: Yeah, cause _that_ will just be paradise for all of us

TriTangy: So you finally stopped chanting that you needed to take a dump.

Randy Muse: Yeah, I took care of Cody and Mor, turns out they were hogging the bathroom cause Cody wanted to style Mor's hair. *scoffs*

TriTangy: I can see why they didn't ask you to join. *giggling*

Randy Muse: Do you wanna end up like them *soft muffles in the back ground while Randy leers at me*

TriTangy: Ooookay, moving on cause I don't wanna know what happened.

Btw, these three muses just decided to pop up when I was writing the Randy/Mor scene. Cody got jealous and stormed right into my head. *shudders* I don't think I can get rid of them, anyone got any ideas how to?

Randy, Cody, Mor: HEY, WE HEARD THAT!

TriTangy: Shit, they heard me. Last thing I want is Cody repeatedly singing "Elmo's World" while Mor tap dances in my head again. *groans*

Great thanks to: Sakura-d3-Uchiha, 246kisses, doorist, KimberAnnBRAND, MickieMelina4Eva, belladonnanoir, dbzchick82888, SwantonEnigma

For reviewing and alerting! I really really love you guys~

Cody: She's lying! She told me she loved me!

TriTangy: Ignore Cody, he just doesn't seem to grasp the logic of loving more than one person no matter how many times I tried to explain it to him. God, he is adorable but I just wanna choke him with Hunter's sledgy sometimes.

Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
